It's Not Love
by redandblack 4eva
Summary: Song-Fic. Hermione thinks back on her supposed friendship with Draco. She thought he fell for her the same way she fell for him... R&R!


It's Not Love

_**Rating**_: K

_**A/N**_: Hi everyone. This is my first attempt at a Dramione Fic. I am in love with that pairing and I hope you all take time to read and review! The story is done in Hermione's POV and she may seem a little OOC, but I thought it fit. Also I used the Spanish lyrics because they just had more meaning in Spanish than the English Version.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would have Draco all to myself. Also the song is the Spanish Version of "Obsession (No es amor)" by Frankie J (another thing I don't own).

_**Ship**_: Hermione and Draco

* * *

**Yo no he dormido nada **

**Y ya es de madrugada **

**No mas pensando en como voy hacer te mi mujer **

**Tu bellesa me enlóquese **

**Y no entiendo como crece**

**Este amor profundamente, no lo puedo sostener **

**Son las cinco de la mañana **

**Y yo no puedo dormir **

**No mas pensando en como estar junto a ti **

**Me siento inútil sin ti **

**No se que voy hacer si no estas aquí **

Here I am again thinking about _love_. What a complicated and complex thing it is. I thought it was what I felt for you, but I must be mistaken. Things aren't how I imagined them to turn out. So I lay here, not being able to get to sleep thinking of you… and me and our past. It was so simple then, everything was easier. Friends… that is what we were and I thought that meant forever but I guess that changed for the both of us.

**Amor, no es amor **

**(Si no es amor) es una ilusión tan llena de dolor **

**Amor, no es amor **

**(Si no es amor) es una obsesión dentro mi corazón **

Now don't go and flatter yourself. I never loved you… and if I did I won't admit it. Ever. I remember it all too well. The flirting, the talks, promises that never were kept.

_:Flashback:_

_"So we all have to hang out soon and you and me will sit alone and have fun," you said. "For sure! When?" I asked, eager to spend time with you. "When we find time and I'm not working…" you trailed off. _

_A few days later…_

_"Hey you still up? If you are wanna talk for a few?" read the note from you. I was woken up from my sleep, but seeing it was you, I immediately answered yes._

_:End Flashback:_

I remember talking to you for hours, nothing ever being of great importance. Just two good friends talking, yet flirting as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. You lead me on… you made me believe it was something more than it really was. It seemed too perfect to me, but what seemed like heaven was really lies and a world of hurt just waiting to happen.

**Se que no me perteneces **

**Se que tienes alguien mas **

**Pero se que no lo quieres por tu forma de hablar **

**Y se que si me dejaras **

**Continuar con mis llamadas **

**Quizás yo cambiaria tu manera de pensar **

**Y no me importa si andas con el **

**Solo quiero serte entender **

**Que yo si puedo darte mas, mas, mas que el **

**Son las cinco de la mañana **

**Y no puedo dormir **

**No mas pensando en como estar junto a ti **

**Me siento inútil sin ti **

**No se que voy hacer si no estas aquí **

When my perfect vision started to crack, I started to question it all. Why had we not gotten to hang out just like you promised? Why was it when we saw each other, it was by chance? We talked regularly still but I had begun to notice things had changed. You weren't into it as you were in the start. The only thing that kept your attention was flirty comments and the notion of 'entertainment'.

_:Flashback:_

_"Hey Draco. Sup?" I owled you. "Hey. Just chilling with the Slytherins. What's up?" you replied back. "Well I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow?" I asked timidly. "Busy… why?" "Oh it's not important. Just forget it…" Then you message me back, "Mione, would you just tell me already?" "I wanted to know if we could hang." "Ohhh. I'm sorry. We would have if I wasn't busy."_

_:End Flashback:_

Being naïve I accepted that answer. But as time went on and we still never got together like we said we would… my doubts began.

**Amor, no es amor **

**(Si no es amor) es una ilusión tan llena de dolor **

**Amor, no es amor **

**(Si no es amor) es una obsesión dentro mi corazón **

**Ooh **

**Me gusta como me haces sentir **

**Ooh **

**Me gusta como me haces sentir **

**Ooh **

**Me gusta como me haces sentir **

**Es una obsesión **

In the end, it was just my thought of love. I made up the perfect romance and fell in love with the idea of being with you. Yes maybe at one point I truly did love you (and maybe I still do… but that is not here nor there). Yet our parting was nothing short of heartbreaking and mind shattering. How we were ever friends, I cannot even begin to understand it. But all I know is now we are not. It's not love. I know it… it's an obsession with the thought of love. It's an illusion full of hidden pain in my heart.

**Amor, no es amor **

**(Si no es amor) es una ilusión tan llena de dolor (tan llena de dolor) **

**Amor, no es amor **

**(Si no es amor) es una obsesión dentro mi corazón **

**Amor, no es amor **

**(Si no es amor) es una ilusión tan llena de dolor (tan llena de dolor) **

**Amor, no es amor **

**(Si no es amor) es una obsesión dentro mi corazón **


End file.
